No es el fin del mundo
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Estaba ahí para evitarlo, no quería volver a perderlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

DGM no me pertenece.

**No es el fin del mundo**

La había encontrado de casualidad, no sabía dónde se encontraban, ni que hacía ella allí y mucho menos porque no parecía la Road que él conocía o por lo menos que creía conocer.

La veía más desaliñada, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo perdida, o tal vez solo estaba en alguna de sus otras formas, después de todo ni siquiera sabía que podía ser una muñeca, hasta que la vio con sus propios ojos.

—¿Road? —llamó sigilosamente, acercándose a ella con precaución, mientras ésta se encontraba sentada en el suelo, mirando a la nada y respirando con dificultad mientras arrugaba su blanco vestido por el esfuerzo de intentar obtener oxígeno.

Al escucharlo, alzó su mirada. Estaba llorando. Llorando como nunca antes la había visto, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, una lágrima cayó de cada uno de sus propios ojos y su corazón dolió. ¿Por qué sentía que ya la había visto así antes?

—¿Estás bien? —intentó asegurarse, aunque realmente ella no se veía nada bien y eso era demasiado extraño y preocupante aun sí no quisiera admitirlo.

—Te has tardado mucho. Esto duele cada vez más. Está cerca, esa cosa está cerca y si no hacemos algo, volverá a ocurrir.

Allen se arrodilló frente a ella e intentó secar sus lágrimas que seguían desbordándose, pero se detuvo.

—No entiendo de qué me hablas.

—Nunca entiendes nada. Odio esto. Odio que no sepas nada. Odio que por culpa de la inocencia tú estés así.

Allen la escuchaba e intentaba analizar sus palabras, pero en verdad no entendía nada.

—Si dices que no entiendo nada, ¿por qué no me explicas?

—Tú siempre tan amable y considerado Allen, pero no tiene caso, no lo entenderías, lo que necesitas hacer es recordar y volver a ser tú mismo.

—Aún no entiendo nada. Dices que debo recordar y ser yo mismo, pero ¿qué necesitaría para que eso pase?

—Eso no está completamente en tus manos Allen, todo se resolverá, por eso sigo aquí. Bueno, además de que ya no tengo lugar al cual regresar.

—¿Lugar al cual regresar? Pero ¿y tu familia?

—¿Familia? No me refiero a los Noah.

—No te entiendo. Pensé que sabía un poco más de ti que de todos los Noah, pero definitivamente ahora ya no sé quién eres.

—Se nota.

Allen frunció el ceño. Se estaba enojando y por más que quería que ella hablara y le dijera todo, solo lo hacía confundirse más y más. Y, sin embargo, el enojo se esfumaba tan rápido como llegó, al mirarla otra vez y notar como sufría.

—Aún si no comprendo nada, ¿puedo hacer algo para que dejes de llorar?

—Estaré bien, Allen. Se me pasará pronto.

—Pero ¿por qué lloras?

—Es culpa de esa cosa.

Allen prefirió dejar de preguntar. Eso no le llevaba a ningún lugar. Por lo que mejor decidió, seguir con lo que había iniciado. Acercó sus manos al rostro de la Noah y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas, solo para observar cómo volvían a emerger.

—Es en contra de mi voluntad Allen, dejaré de llorar cuando esto se me pase.

A pesar de estar en ese estado, Road le sonrió.

—Amo que te portes tan amable conmigo a pesar de todo.

Allen tuvo que detenerse al escucharla y la observó detenidamente.

—Tú también me ayudas en ocasiones, aunque eso no tenga sentido.

—Tengo mis razones, pero lo hago especialmente porque eres Allen.

El chico se cubrió la cara con total frustración. ¿Por qué era tan difícil entenderla?

Y por un simple y probablemente estúpido impulso, la besó repentinamente.

—Ya no llores, por favor.

Road lo miró con sorpresa un par de segundos, para luego ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas y reír.

—Ese lado de ti no ha cambiado y siempre lo he amado demasiado.

Allen volvió a fruncir el ceño a pesar del pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nuevamente, ¿de qué demonios hablaba?

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Supongo que, como yo, todos tienen diversas teorías luego de leer el capítulo 234, así que aquí intentaré plasmar mis teorías, basándome siempre o casi siempre en el Rollen. Por el momento solo es un oneshot, pero tal vez conforme avance el manga, escriba más capítulos, no prometo nada.


	2. Chapter 2

DGM no me pertenece

**No es el fin del mundo 2**

Road veía el paisaje presente ante sus ojos. La ciudad en esa época era realmente diferente. No es que no le gustara, estaba mucho más limpia y verde, el aire era más limpio y la gente socializaba más, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a la suya que no lograba adaptarse por completo a ese cambio tan drástico.

Observaba las formas de las blancas nubes, un riachuelo correr y a las aves volar tranquilas. Miró hacia el suelo al sentir algo entre sus pies. Un gato blanco pedía un poco de atención. Ella se arrodilló para acariciarlo un poco, pero una vez que el gato estuvo satisfecho, se marchó y volvió a dejarla sola. ¿Sola? No necesariamente, gracias a Cross Marian había buscado un nuevo motivo para seguir en esa lucha y evitar que el pilar destruyera nuevamente el mundo. Su mundo ya no existía en el futuro, pero podría crear uno nuevo.

Sonrió al notar, que el joven de cabellos castaños que lo acompañó en esa travesía, llegaba junto a ella. Le agradecía tanto que él le ayudara a huir de ese mundo con ayuda del arca. Gracias a esa misma arca había logrado obtener una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, al lado de él y de su querida familia.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Allen.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Nada importante, solo pensaba en que es tan diferente este mundo.

Allen le sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón, es demasiado diferente. ¿No te gusta?

—Mientras estés a mi lado, me gustará, pero no puedo evitar sentir añoranza por lo que dejamos atrás.

—Totalmente cierto, Road. Nuestra vida nunca volverá a ser igual.

Allen la vio fruncir el ceño y supo perfectamente que quería quejarse nuevamente. Esa discusión la tenían frecuentemente desde que regresó a ser él.

—Ya sé—suspiró—te dejé sola mucho tiempo, pero sabes que no fue exactamente mi culpa.

—"Exactamente"—citó ella irónicamente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Olvidar todo no estaba en mis planes.

Ahora fue Road quien suspiró.

—Lo sé Allen, no sé qué hubiera hecho durante tantos años si no hubiera tenido a mi familia a mi lado.

—Perdón y gracias por estar cuidándome todo el tiempo.

—Sabes perfectamente que eso fue lo único que podía hacer, vigilar tu sueño.

Road se dio la vuelta para continuar mirando el paisaje y Allen aprovechó el momento para abrazarla por la espalda y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por eso, Road.

Pero, la chica se soltó de su agarre, para darse la vuelta y darle un beso profundo en la boca.

—Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, grandísimo tonto.

Allen solo pudo reír.

.

.

.

.

.

La explicación de las teorías que tengo que menciono en este capítulo las encuentran en mi twitter, estoy como SetsukaChoi.


	3. Chapter 3

**No es el fin del mundo **

**Mátame**

No sabía quién era ella. Ya no la reconocía. No era la Road Kamelot que una vez lo hirió en el ojo. Tampoco era esa Road Kamelot que lo rescató de la Orden. Y mucho menos, la Road Kamelot que lo besó con emoción y no paraba de decir que lo amaba.

Habían pasado meses, desde ese día en que huyeron de la Orden, lo último que supo de ella fue que desapareció y no podía negar que había estado preocupado por ella, después de todo lo había ayudado.

Pero, ahora, ella estaba llorando y con una sonrisa triste e irónica en el rostro. Nunca la había visto así y no sabía que pensar y mucho menos qué hacer.

—Road, ¿qué te sucede? ¿No me lo dirás?

Allen llevaba varios minutos, intentando que ella le explicara lo que sea que le ocurría, pero ella seguía allí, sentada en el suelo y ni siquiera lo miraba. Se notaba a simple vista que la estaba pasando muy mal, pero si ella no le decía que ocurría, él no entendería, después de todo la existencia de los Noah y quienes son realmente es difícil de comprender.

—¿Road? —Allen la tomó de los hombros, estaba fría y sin fuerzas. Pero, unos momentos después, su mirada se posó en la de él, solo por unos segundos, antes de que sus párpados se cerraran y quedara inconsciente—¡Road!

Esa chica siempre le causaba problemas, jamás la comprendería y ahora yacía recostada en sus piernas, lugar donde Allen la puso para esperar a que recobrara la consciencia.

Se veía tan inocente de esa forma, nunca creyó posible verla de esa manera, pero a pesar de ello, era notable que aún sufría y seguía sin saber el porqué.

Sin proponérselo, Allen levantó la mano y con un poco de temor, tocó los estigmas en su frente, sus dedos apenas rozaron esas extrañas marcas, no sabía que era lo que ella podía sentir con su tacto y no quería que se asustara o que le doliera. Dejó a sus dedos vagar por su rostro, bajando poco a poco por sus mejillas, Road tenía una piel muy suave. Igualmente, tocó delicadamente unos mechones de sus cabellos; eran suaves también y olía dulce.

Allen no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacía, pero tuvo curiosidad en tocar sus labios, iba a hacerlo, cuando notó que ella abría los ojos y retiró su mano rápidamente para intentar disimular. Road parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que sus ojos dorados se posaron en los de él. Lo miraron fijamente un par de segundos, antes de sentarse.

—Allen…

—¿Estás bien, Road?

La chica llevó una mano a su frente y se quejó.

—Algo así…

—¿Algo así? —repitió él—yo no te veo bien.

Road se puso frente a él, aún sentada en el suelo y lo miró.

—¿Me cuidaste todo este tiempo?

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, ¿no?

Road sonrió y acercó su mano, hasta tocar la mejilla del chico.

—Siempre tan amable, una de las razones por las que me gustas.

Allen frunció el ceño al escucharla decir aquello.

—Eso seguramente lo dices por el decimocuarto—se quejó, quitando enojado la mano de Road de su mejilla.

Fue el turno de ella fruncir el ceño.

—¿En serio crees que todo lo que te he dicho y hecho ha sido por Neah?

—Por supuesto, sería muy extraño si no fuera así.

—Estás equivocado. Todo esto no es para nada por Neah. El que me gusta es Allen, tú y solo tú.

La seriedad con la que se lo dijo, dejó a Allen sin palabras para renegárselo, por lo cual prefirió cambiar de tema, para evitar la incomodidad que empezaba a sentir.

—Dime, ¿qué te ocurrió hace un rato? ¿Dónde has estado todos estos meses?

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

—Como no estarlo, si te vi desaparecer de esa manera y luego te encuentro en este estado.

Road sonrió.

—Estoy bien por ahora, es algo que últimamente me ha estado pasando, pero ya lo comprenderás a su tiempo.

—¿Por qué no ahora? ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

—En ocasiones Allen, es mejor preocuparte primero por ti mismo y no por otros, ¿no crees? Te están persiguiendo y, ¿aún puedes preocuparte por mí?

—Yo soy así, ya deberías saberlo.

Road lo observó fijamente por unos momentos, antes de responder.

—Bien, entonces, hay una forma en la que puedes ayudarme.

—¿Cuál?

—Mátame.

Allen la miró a los ojos, intentando descifrar si lo que decía era verdad, porque eso no tenía ningún sentido.

—No voy a matarte—respondió claramente.

—¿Por qué no? Soy una Noah, ¿lo has olvidado? Nos odias.

—No te odio. No los odio—se corrigió enseguida—y aunque sean Noah, también son humanos y no voy a matar a un humano, aún si eres tú.

Road miró con aprehensión a Allen.

—¿Qué? —le cuestionó él ante esa mirada extraña— No lo voy a hacer, ya te dije que no y no lo haré.

La Noah se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre las piernas de Allen, quedando frente a él. El chico solo la observaba con sorpresa. Siempre hacía cosas que no sabía cómo responder a ellas.

—Eres demasiado amable, Allen—le recriminó.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —respondió enojado.

—Que nunca piensas en ti, siempre piensas en los demás y eso puede traerte problemas, tal y como te pasa ahora.

—Antes que nada, déjame decirte que yo no era así, solo pensaba en mí, pero luego de conocer a Mana, empecé a cambiar y tú ya sabes el resto de la historia, aunque no sé muy bien cómo lo sabes realmente.

—Te lo dije en ese entonces, el Conde me habló de ti.

—Como sea, de todas formas, mi amabilidad no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Sí tiene que ver conmigo, porque eres igual de amable conmigo que con todos, seguro tienes a todas las chicas de la Orden tras de ti.

Al escucharla decir eso, Allen sonrió extrañado ante su sugerencia.

—Te equivocas. Además, no hay muchas chicas en la Orden, la mayoría son hombres.

—¿En verdad no hay ni una interesada en ti?

—Bueno—agregó recordando—algo así, es una científica de la rama asiática, pero no es como si tuviera alguna relación con ella, nos veíamos muy poco y mi trato era igual de amable que…—Allen se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

—Te lo dije, eres amable con todas. Pero, ¿y Lenalee?

—¿Lenalee? —preguntó extrañado—¿te refieres a si estoy interesado en ella o ella en mí? Para nada—respondió enseguida a su misma pregunta—somos como familia, eso es todo. La única chica que es así conmigo, pues eres tú… y aún sigo sin entenderlo.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender?

—¿Por qué te gusto?

—Ya te lo he dicho, porque eres Allen.

Allen frunció el ceño.

—Sabes, tal vez si te conociera mejor te comprendería más.

—¿En verdad estarías dispuesto a conocerme?

Esa chica como siempre preguntando cosas que no sabía cómo responder.

—Es que, primero apareces frente a mí, nos atacas como toda una enemiga, luego cuando nos volvemos a encontrar te alegras de verme y me besas, pero a la vez, te enojas y nos atacas nuevamente, pero después, me salvas y con todo esto, no logro entenderte ni un poco.

Road rio un poco al escucharlo.

—No es tan difícil comprenderme, pero si lo deseas, dejaré que me conozcas sin ningún problema, pero ¿qué obtendré yo a cambio?

Allen frunció el ceño una vez más. Le saldrían arrugas a este paso.

—¿No es suficiente con el hecho de que te comprenda mejor?

—Quiero un beso—confesó sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? ¿Otro beso? ¿Por qué?

—Porque desde que estamos aquí hablando, he deseado poder besarte, pero como sé que a ti no te agrada, no lo he hecho.

—_¿No le agradaba?_ —pensó Allen, ¿los besos de Road le agradaban o le disgustaban?

Allen se quedó callado, ¿qué podía responder?

Road suspiró y tomó su mano de nuevo para que se pusiera de pie.

—Vamos Allen, te llevaré a dónde tienes que ir.

Él simplemente la siguió sin decir ni una palabra más. Todo el camino, prefirió observarla, por lo que pronto pudo darse cuenta que ella no estaba tan bien como decía, su rostro se veía agotado, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—Road, detente.

—Aún nos falta mucho, Allen.

—Eso no importa ahora, no es necesario apresurarnos tanto, debes descansar.

—Estoy bien.

—Ay, por favor, aunque no te comprenda totalmente, es obvio que estás mal y no quieres admitirlo para que puedas ayudarme.

Road se detuvo y lo miró enojada.

—¿No que no me entendías?

—Y tú dijiste que solo debía observarte y prestarte atención, pero tu cara lo dice todo.

—Maldición.

—Vamos a un lugar donde puedas descansar.

Allen tomó a Road entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar.

—Hey, ¿qué haces? Por lo menos puedo caminar, bájame.

—Yo no lo creo así, además no es la primera vez que te cargo de esta manera.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? No recuerdo eso.

—Cuando el apócrifo te atacó, yo te llevé en mis brazos lejos de la Orden.

—No me di cuenta.

—Estabas inconsciente.

Road nuevamente se le quedó mirando a Allen.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves ahora?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, tengo ganas de besarte y ahora aún más.

Allen no dijo nada, pero pocos segundos después, se detuvo y la miró.

—Hazlo ya, ¿quieres?

—No tiene caso si a ti no te gusta.

—No te estaría diciendo que lo hicieras si tus besos me disgustaran.

—¿Hablas en serio? Allen, si me das permiso una vez, lo haré cada vez que quiera.

Allen prefirió no contestar. Era peligroso confirmar lo que estaba pensando. Se detuvo por completo, tomó aire y le dio un beso. Road cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó plenamente. A los pocos segundos, Allen se alejó de sus labios, estando todo sonrojado.

—No sé exactamente qué piensas de mi ahora, pero creo que no me odias—le dijo Road muy feliz.

—No te odio, de eso estoy seguro.

—Preferiría que me dijeras que me amas, pero ya tendremos tiempo para ello.

Road reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se acercó nuevamente a él para darle otro beso. Allen se sorprendió, pero le correspondió.

—¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Un exorcista y una Noah besándose—rio la chica.

—Si me lo hubieran dicho hace meses, no lo hubiera creído.

Road sonrió, las cosas entre ella y Allen, cambiaban para bien y le encantaba.

Allen siguió andando con ella en brazos, aunque no sabía muy bien dónde podrían descansar, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo, por el momento, solo tenía en mente una cosa, ¿cuándo comenzó a sentirse a gusto con ella? No sabía la respuesta a ello, pero era reconfortante sentir su cercanía.


End file.
